


Figli della Marea

by YukiDelleran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Keith (Voltron), Baby Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gen, Keith and Lance are twins, Mating Rituals, Shiro and Allura are parents, Shiro is a caring dad, merfolks, mermaid!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDelleran/pseuds/YukiDelleran
Summary: Shiro aveva avuto solamente un giorno per riflettere, dopo essere stato eletto campione dei giochi, e più ci pensava più si rendeva conto che, forse, la sua idea infantile di rito sacrificale non era così lontana dalla realtà, con la differenza che non sarebbe stato lui la vittima ma la sirena inviata da Altea. Si chiedeva come sarebbe stata, se fosse spaventata o se, al contrario, fosse onorata. Come si sarebbe sentita a dare alla luce il figlio di uno straniero e, se qualcosa fosse andato storto e il piccolo avesse avuto dei difetti, come avrebbe potuto accettare di perderlo senza possibilità di appello.





	Figli della Marea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/gifts).



> **Rating:** T  
>  **Personaggi:** Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Allura, Matt Holt, Pidge Holt, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Coran  
>  **Pairings:** Shiro/Allura  
>  **Disclaimer:** Voltron e tutti i suoi personaggi appartengono a Dreamworks & Netflix.  
>  **Note:** Mermaid!AU nata in collaborazione con [HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde) e ispirata a una [sua fanart](https://grim-marcher.tumblr.com/post/174405902374/are-these-alluras-babies-before-his-eyes) per il #mermay.  
>  **Beta:**[HolieErde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde)  
>  **Word count:** 5826

Quando gli era stato comunicato di essere stato scelto come campione per il Rito delle Maree, Shiro non aveva creduto alle proprie orecchie. Quello era il più grande onore che potesse essere concesso alla Tribù degli Scogli da parte del popolo di Altea, la più nobile e rara delle razze marine.  
Una sola volta l'anno, quando la corrente calda iniziava a fluire dal golfo verso il mare aperto, un rappresentante di quell'antica stirpe si recava presso la scogliera per scegliere il più valoroso tra i guerrieri, che potesse rafforzare il sangue di un popolo nobile ma dalla costituzione fragile.  
Da ragazzo Shiro aveva pensato che si trattasse di una sorta di rito sacrificale, dove il sangue del prescelto, selezionato tramite duri duelli tra i giovani più prestanti della tribù, veniva offerto per creare una sorta di filtro rinvigorente. Crescendo si era reso conto che quella era un'ipotesi fin troppo fantasiosa e che il Rito delle Maree altro non era che un accoppiamento tra razze diverse, in modo che i figli nati da quell'unione fossero fisicamente più resistenti di quelli nati da consanguinei.  
Il popolo di Altea aveva leggi ferree, solo una volta l'anno era consentito l'avvicinamento con altre razze e solamente i due prescelti avevano la facoltà di unirsi. Se il frutto di tale unione non fosse stato all'altezza della sua stirpe, gli alteani non lo avrebbero accettato e questo avrebbe decretato la sua fine. Il neonato sarebbe stato abbandonato dove la corrente del golfo scorreva più impetuosa e questo gli avrebbe tolto ogni possibilità di sopravvivenza.  
Shiro aveva avuto solamente un giorno per riflettere, dopo essere stato eletto campione dei giochi, e più ci pensava più si rendeva conto che, forse, la sua idea infantile di rito sacrificale non era così lontana dalla realtà, con la differenza che non sarebbe stato lui la vittima ma la sirena inviata da Altea. Si chiedeva come sarebbe stata, se fosse spaventata o se, al contrario, fosse onorata. Come si sarebbe sentita a dare alla luce il figlio di uno straniero e, se qualcosa fosse andato storto e il piccolo avesse avuto dei difetti, come avrebbe potuto accettare di perderlo senza possibilità di appello.  
Messa in quella prospettiva, si trattava di una tradizione crudele: Shiro stesso sarebbe stato genitore e non avrebbe mai visto suo figlio, a pensarci era destabilizzante.  
« Sei il primo che sento porsi il problema. » commentò Matt, il suo migliore amico, mentre aiutava ad agghindarlo per la cerimonia. « Di solito il campione è più che entusiasta di passare la notte con la bella principessa. Le conseguenze non sono affar suo. »  
« E questo è piuttosto desolante, non trovi? » ribatté Shiro, mentre, con un gesto infastidito della coda, allontanava uno dei paggi che stava insistendo troppo a lucidargli le squame.  
« Ho sempre pensato al lato esaltante della cosa. Sai, onore, gloria, una bella sirena... »  
« Una bella sirena che magari è lì contro la sua volontà. Che avrà un cucciolo che tu non vedrai mai. Che verrà buttato via come spazzatura se non rispetta i loro canoni, e tu non lo saprai nemmeno. »  
« Messa così suona molto meno divertente. »  
« Già. »  
Terminati i preparativi, Matt lo lasciò ai suoi doveri e Shiro venne indirizzato dagli anziani della tribù verso il luogo appartato dove si trovava la prescelta di Altea. Lo lasciarono sulla soglia di una piccola grotta, il cui ingresso era coperto da una frangia ondeggiante di alghe azzurre, lanciandogli occhiate incoraggianti. Uno di loro, forse spinto da un senso di comprensione, gli posò una mano su una spalla. In quel momento Shiro capì che, probabilmente, nel corso del tempo non era stato l'unico ad avere dubbi su quel rituale.  
In ogni caso ormai era lì e non si poteva tornare indietro senza rischiare di scatenare un incidente diplomatico di dimensioni incalcolabili.  
Prese un respiro, che si concretizzò in una serie di bollicine che scivolarono verso l'alto, e attraversò la cortina di alghe. L'interno, che si aspettava semibuio, lo lasciò invece a bocca aperta davanti allo spettacolo della vegetazione marina bioluminescente, che rendeva la volta della caverna simile a un cielo stellato. Shiro era salito poche volte in superficie e solo di notte, ma ricordava molto bene quanto quella volta scura punteggiata di luci lo avesse affascinato.  
I bagliori azzurrini si riflettevano sulle sue squame scure, mandando riflessi argentei, e l'atmosfera ovattata gli mise quasi soggezione, inducendolo ad avanzare con cautela.  
« Benvenuto, campione della scogliera. » lo accolse una voce morbida e dall'accento esotico.  
Shiro scrutò la penombra e nuotò in avanti chinando il capo con deferenza.  
Su un giaciglio di alghe e fiori sottomarini era adagiata con grazia la più bella sirena che avesse mai visto. La prima cosa che attirò lo sguardo di Shiro fu la sua coda, dalle forme morbide e armoniose, ricoperta di squame dal colore incredibile: un rosa perlaceo che, nella luminosità tenue della grotta, assumeva affascinanti sfumature di lilla, viola e azzurro. La sua pelle era scura, tipica dei mari del sud, sebbene non tutti gli alteani potessero vantare quella caratteristica, e creava un meraviglioso contrasto con i lunghi capelli argentei che le ondeggiavano sulle spalle.  
I suoi occhi... Shiro non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per via dei bagliori suggestivi, ma i suoi occhi brillavano come cristalli blu.  
« B-buonasera... »  
La sua voce suonò fin troppo incerta anche a lui stesso, ma la sirena sorrise e tese una mano verso di lui.  
« Sono la principessa Allura del popolo di Altea. Tu come ti chiami? »  
Quindi era davvero una principessa.  
Aveva sperato che fosse solo un titolo vuoto, un appellativo altisonante che Matt aveva fatto per prenderlo in giro, invece no. Lui al contrario non era nessuno o, almeno, non era certo il tipo di tritone che una principessa meritava.  
« Sono Shiro della Tribù degli Scogli. » rispose. « Non possiedo nessun titolo se non quello vinto a questi giochi, mi dispiace. »  
« Non hai nulla di cui scusarti, sei qui grazie a quello e significa che sei idoneo al compito. » disse lei con un sorriso.  
Idoneo. Già.  
Shiro si avvicinò ma non prese posto sul giaciglio dove si trovava Allura, bensì si sedette a terra in segno di rispetto.  
« Per me è un onore essere qui, principessa, ma c'è qualcosa che mi preme sapere prima di dare il via al Rito delle Maree. » iniziò.  
Magari lei lo avrebbe preso per matto, dopotutto Matt aveva detto che quelli non erano affari del campione, ma Shiro non riusciva a togliersi il dubbio dalla testa.  
« Siete qui di vostra volontà o siete stata obbligata? Non temete di dirmi la verità, non è mia intenzione farne parola fuori di qui. »  
Allura spalancò gli occhi e sembrò spiazzata per un attimo, prima di ricomporsi e sorridere di nuovo, questa volta in modo più naturale.  
« Sono qui perché a mia volta sono idonea ma, avendo un rango, mi è stato chiesto un consenso. Altre sirene avevano i requisiti e molte erano atterrite all'idea di questo supplizio, ma a loro non sarebbe stata data possibilità di scelta. Per questo sono qui: per compiere il mio dovere e proteggere quella parte del mio popolo che non ha il privilegio di difendersi. »  
Aveva parlato con brutale franchezza nonostante l'espressione pacifica, di questo Shiro doveva darle atto, e l'ammirava per la sincerità che aveva dimostrato oltre che per la scelta delle parole che avevano confermato i suoi timori.  
Supplizio.  
Dovere.  
La dicevano lunga su come quel rito era visto dalle sirene prescelte di Altea. Di certo non era un onore.  
« Principessa, non voglio essere il carnefice di nessuno. Non farò nulla che possa andare contro la vostra volontà, anche a costo di sfidare le leggi del vostro e del mio popolo. » dichiarò Shiro, alzandosi.  
Era vergognoso che nessuno si fosse mai posto il problema della sorte di quelle sirene e dei loro cuccioli!  
Allura scattò in avanti e lo afferrò per un polso.  
« Non andartene! » esclamò, come se l'idea la spaventasse.  
Recuperò quasi immediatamente il controllo e lo lasciò, tornando ad assumere un'espressione posata, anche se particolarmente seria.  
« Se te ne vai, gli anziani lo interpreteranno come un segno che qualcosa in me non era adatto e manderanno una sostituta scelta tra le altre sirene. Ascoltami, ti prego. Un gesto del genere, per quanto nobile, non sarà d'aiuto. Però posso assicurarti che questa sarà, se non l'ultima, una delle ultime volte che questo rito avrà luogo. Sono la figlia di re Alfor, quando salirò al trono abolirò questa tradizione e aprirò le porte del nostro popolo alle altre razze. L'unica vera speranza di salvezza per noi non sono questi riti barbarici, ma la fusione con altri popoli. Non saremo meno forti per questo, tutt'altro. »  
Quel discorso convinse Shiro a rimanere e, incoraggiata dalla sua attenzione, Allura proseguì nella sua dichiarazione d'intenti.  
Parlarono per buona parte della notte e Shiro scoprì che la giovane principessa aveva le idee molto chiare sul futuro del suo popolo. Ne comprendeva le necessità e i bisogni e sapeva esattamente come muoversi nel complesso ambito diplomatico che legava le varie tribù. Per lui, che era sempre stato un guerriero senza altra preoccupazione se non quella di seguire gli ordini, ascoltarla era affascinante. Si resero conto di avere molte idee in comune e caratteri simili, portati al comando e alla preservazione del benessere dei compagni.  
Più passavano le ore, più Shiro si rendeva conto che oltre che bellissima, quella che aveva di fronte era una sirena intelligente, con uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo e attraente sotto tutti i punti di vista: la compagna ideale con cui sentiva di poter condividere pensieri, idee e vita quotidiana.  
Quando si unirono non lo fecero per adempiere a un dovere, ma per piacere reciproco, donato e ricevuto in piena libertà.  
Se si fossero incontrati in un altro momento, in un altro luogo, se avessero avuto la possibilità di scegliere, era certo che avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita insieme.  
Quello fu un rammarico che Shiro si portò addosso per i mesi a venire.  


 

***

 

Non era passato giorno senza che Shiro pensasse ad Allura e al cucciolo che di certo aveva dato alla luce.  
Come previsto non aveva avuto loro notizie, ma questo non gli impediva di chiedersi se stessero bene, se ci fossero state complicazioni, se il piccolo fosse stato accettato e altri mille pensieri.  
Matt gli aveva consigliato di smetterla di struggersi per qualcosa che non poteva cambiare e, alcune volte, era stato sul punto di dargli ragione. Tuttavia in quei momenti gli tornava in mente il discorso accorato di Allura sulla sua intenzione di porre fine a quell’assurda tradizione, e tornava a sperare di poter rivedere un giorno sia lei che il cucciolo.  
A volte la sognava, addirittura: nuotava verso di lui con un tritoncino tra le braccia. Era bellissima, sorrideva e il piccolo aveva le squame grigio argento con sfumature perlacee, la fusione perfetta dei loro colori.  
Puntualmente si svegliava con una stretta al cuore.  
Era stato durante una di quelle mattine, quasi un anno dopo il Rito delle Maree, quando ancora la nebbia del sonno lo avvolgeva, che una serie di colpi ritmici lo avevano strappato dalla dolce sensazione delle braccia di Allura che lo stringevano in sogno.  
Sbadigliando, era scivolato fuori dal suo giaciglio, chiedendosi chi lo cercasse all’alba. Era ancora buio, i pallidi raggi del sole nascente non avevano ancora iniziato a filtrare nelle acque e tutto attorno regnava il silenzio della scogliera addormentata.  
Shiro si affacciò all’ingresso della grotta che occupava, scostando la cortina di alghe che garantiva un minimo d’intimità alla casa. Se qualcuno si era preso la briga di cercarlo a quell’ora, doveva essere importante.  
Davanti all’ingresso si trovava una figura con il volto coperto e un grosso cesto di alghe intrecciate tra le braccia. Appariva anche parecchio nervosa e si scrutava continuamente alle spalle.  
« Posso essere d’aiuto? » chiese Shiro, iniziando a preoccuparsi davanti a quell’evidente stato di difficoltà.  
Lo sconosciuto si avvicinò e si scoprì in parte il volto, rivelando due bizzarri e piuttosto distintivi baffi arancioni.  
« Sei Shiro della Tribù degli Scogli? » chiese con fare cospiratorio.  
« Solo se questo non mi mette nei guai. » fu la risposta ironica, prima che il suo sguardo cadesse sui marchi che brillavano leggermente sugli zigomi del tritone.  
Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena mentre quell’atteggiamento sospetto assumeva improvvisamente un nuovo significato.  
« Sei alteano? Entra prima che qualcuno ti veda! »  
Scostò la frangia di alghe e la lasciò ricadere alle spalle del tritone, invitandolo a seguirlo fino alla parete più profonda della caverna. Se il motivo della visita era quello che sospettava, nessuno doveva scoprirlo.  
« Mi chiamo Coran. » si presentò il tritone, lisciandosi i baffi e scoprendo una capigliatura dello stesso colore. « Sono l’intendente della principessa Allura e sono qui per una missione segreta della massima importanza. La principessa mi ha mandato da te perché sei l’unico di cui si fida in queste circostanze e perché, quando vi siete conosciuti, hai dimostrato una particolare sensibilità. Secondo lei, tu sei l’unico che potrebbe prendersi cura dei cuccioli. »  
A quelle parole per poco Shiro non soffocò con l’acqua che stava respirando.  
« I cuccioli?! » balbettò, ponendo l’accento sul plurale.  
« Già, sono due. » rispose Coran, scostando il lembo che copriva il cesto e mostrandogli i tritoncini addormentati all’interno. « Ti presento il principino Keith e il principino Lance. »  
I piccoli avevano un’espressione pacifica e dormivano raggomitolati l’uno contro l’altro, le piccole code intrecciate. Sebbene fossero entrambi adorabili, non si somigliavano per nulla: uno aveva la pelle lattea, capelli neri e squame rossastre, l’altro aveva la carnagione più scura, capelli castani e squame azzurrine. L’unico particolare che li accomunava era la parte finale della coda e delle pinne che sfumava in un fin troppo familiare grigio scuro.  
« Sono i cuccioli di Allura? » chiese Shiro, conoscendo già la risposta.  
Aveva davanti agli occhi la personificazione delle caratteristiche sue e della principessa: il rosso e l’azzurro sembravano la scissione del rosa delle squame di Allura, così come la carnagione di Lance appariva una versione appena più chiara della sua. Le pinne nere di entrambi, i capelli corvini e la pelle chiara di Keith erano chiaramente un’eredità di Shiro.  
« E tuoi. » confermò Coran, come se ve ne fosse bisogno.  
Sorrideva con l’espressione di uno zio innamorato dei nipotini e Shiro si chiese, con un tuffo al cuore, perché si trovasse lì. Non era previsto da nessun protocollo e la segretezza di quella missione lo metteva in allarme.  
« Allura sta bene? » chiese quindi, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Coran smise per un attimo di cullare i tritoncini e alzò su di lui uno sguardo grave.  
« La principessa è in salute, ti manda i suoi omaggi e la sua preghiera di prenderti cura dei suoi figli. »  
Un pessimo presentimento iniziò a farsi spazio nella mente di Shiro: se Allura stava bene, poteva esserci solo un motivo che le impediva di crescere i piccoli.  
« E la ragione per cui sei qui, all'alba e di nascosto da tutti, è...? »  
« Quella che immagini, giovane guerriero. » rispose Coran. « Come puoi vedere nessuno dei due cuccioli porta i marchi alteani e, per quanto siano entrambi in ottima salute, non dispongono delle capacità magiche che contraddistinguono il nostro popolo. Il giudizio degli anziani non ha dato loro scampo, nonostante la principessa abbia fatto di tutto per opporvisi. Tutto quello che è riuscita a ottenere è stato che fossi io a consegnarli alla corrente del golfo. »  
A quelle parole, Shiro sentì una fitta allo stomaco: i suoi piccoli, i suoi cuccioli così belli e perfetti, erano stati condannati a morte per un motivo così futile?  
« So quello che pensi, te lo leggo negli occhi e sono qui proprio per questo. » continuò Coran. « La principessa ha chiesto che fossi io a portare i principini perché ero l'unico di cui poteva fidarsi per questa missione. I piccoli non saranno sacrificati alla corrente se tu accetterai di prendertene cura. Il popolo di Altea migrerà a breve e non hanno segni distintivi, con un po' di attenzione potrebbero riuscire a sopravvivere. »  
« Sono i miei figli! » esclamò Shiro, istintivamente, ancora prima di realizzare in cosa si stesse esattamente imbarcando.  
Il sorriso che gli giunse in risposta dimostrò che stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
Erano cuccioli innocenti, non avevano nessuna colpa per non essere quello che gli altri si aspettavano e non per questo meritavano la morte.  
Shiro si rese conto in quel momento che, nonostante tutte le difficoltà che sarebbero potute sorgere, avrebbe fatto di tutto per crescerli e tenerli al sicuro. Erano sangue del suo sangue, era il minimo che potesse fare.  
« Li terrò con me. » confermò. « Ma non so niente di cuccioli. Qualcuno dovrà aiutarmi. »  
Coran annuì, ma spiegò di non potersi trattenere. La sua assenza sarebbe stata notata e sia gli anziani che la principessa attendevano il suo rapporto. Poteva solo dirgli che i piccoli erano già stati svezzati e non necessitavano più di latte. Ma soprattutto, cosa di fondamentale importanza, nessuno doveva sapere che erano figli del Rito delle Maree, ne sarebbe andata dell'incolumità loro, di Allura e di Shiro stesso, oltre che dell'alleanza con il popolo di Altea.  
« Quando la principessa salirà al trono e abolirà questa tradizione, torneremo a prenderli e avranno il posto che spetta loro. Anche tu, ovviamente, se vorrai. Questa scelta ti fa molto onore, giovane guerriero, e avrai la nostra gratitudine in eterno. »  
Con quella dichiarazione coraggiosa, Coran si congedò, lasciando Shiro con i tritoncini ancora addormentati e la nuova consapevolezza dell'enorme responsabilità che si era assunto.

  


***

 

A svegliare Matt non fu la sensazione di qualcosa che gli solleticava il naso, ma l'esclamazione di sua sorella dritta in un orecchio.  
« Ti cercanoooo! »  
Il giovane tritone balzò a sedere di scatto sul suo giaciglio, guardandosi attorno come se uno squalo potesse attaccarlo da un momento all'altro.  
« Che c'è? Che succede? »  
« Telegrafo delle bolle! »  
Il telegrafo delle bolle era un sistema di comunicazione che lui e Shiro usavano da bambini per mandarsi “messaggi segreti” all'insaputa dei genitori. Avevano creato un loro codice cifrato ma era tantissimo tempo che non lo utilizzavano: nella vita adulta avevano iniziato a comunicare nei modi più tradizionali e Matt si chiese cosa avesse spinto Shiro a riesumare quel cimelio.  
« Vieni... subito... » tradusse a fatica dalle bolle che gli volteggiavano sopra la testa. « Ho due... ciccioli. Due ciccioli? E cosa sarebbero? »  
Brontolando, si alzò e si preparò a uscire. Se l'amico aveva utilizzato quel vecchio sistema per contattarlo, doveva esserci un motivo particolare.  
« Cosa diavolo sono dei ciccioli? Shiro, se mi hai svegliato all'alba per una stupidaggine, guai a te! »  
« Non è l'alba, fratellone, è quasi mezzogiorno. Magari Shiro ci sta invitando a pranzo. » commentò sua sorella Pidge, seguendolo all'esterno con un ghigno che non prometteva niente di buono.  
« Ci? »  
« Ovvio. Se non fosse stato per me non ti saresti mai accorto del telegrafo. »  
Matt sospirò e si rassegnò a portare con sé la sorellina adolescente.  
Certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi davanti Shiro con in braccio due tritoncini piangenti, che lanciavano strilli degni degli ultrasuoni dei delfini.  
« Ciccioli?! » esclamò, indicandoli inorridito.  
« Cuccioli! Bolla-bolla-onda è “cuccioli”, Matt! » lo rimbeccò Shiro, che non aveva nemmeno una mano libera per spalmarsela in faccia.  
Alle loro spalle, Pidge rideva a crepapelle.  
« Tu l'avevi capito?! »  
« Certo! Credevi di potermi tenere segreto il vostro amato codice per molto? Lo sapevo già decifrare anni fa. »  
Matt si mise le mani nei capelli.  
« Ok, ok, questo adesso non ha importanza. Shiro!!! Cosa sono quelli? Cosa... come... da dove arrivano? »  
Vide l'amico tentennare, sviare il suo sguardo e cercare una risposta plausibile.  
« Li ho trovati? »  
« Shiro! »  
« Ok, aiutami a zittirli e ti spiegherò tutto! »  
Fu in quel momento che intervenne Pidge, prendendo dalle braccia di Shiro il piccolo tritone dalla coda azzurra e iniziando a dare istruzioni su quello che era necessario fare.  
Era chiaro che i cuccioli avevano fame, se erano già svezzati, come la informò Shiro, avevano bisogno di cibi solidi, una purea di alghe sarebbe andata bene.  
Senza nemmeno capire come, Matt si ritrovò in cucina e, dopo un tempo di preparazione che gli sembrò infinito, riuscì a produrre qualcosa di vagamente commestibile che i piccoli sembrarono gradire. Mentre li imboccavano, tentando di evitare che spargessero alghe per tutta la caverna, entrambi i tritoni si chiesero come potesse la giovane sirena, notoriamente disinteressata alle attività prettamente femminili, sapere esattamente come muoversi.  
Vennero liquidati con un gesto e il commento che fosse _ovvio_ che quelle povere creature stessero morendo di fame, anche i sassi l'avrebbero capito.  
« Ma ora veniamo a noi, Shiro. » continuò Pidge, impedendo al tritoncino che teneva in braccio di rovesciare il piatto. « Da dove vengono? I cuccioli non si trovano esattamente per strada. »  
Di nuovo Shiro sviò lo sguardo, distraendosi, e afferrando solo all'ultimo momento il piccolo che stava per rotolare a terra dal suo grembo.  
Matt sospirò per l'ennesima volta e fece cenno a Pidge di lasciarli soli: se l'amico aveva tante remore a parlare doveva esserci un motivo serio.  
Pidge aprì la bocca per protestare, ma Shiro stesso la prevenne.  
« Lasciala rimanere, mi fido di lei quanto di te. » disse. « Loro sono... Figli della Marea. »  
La storia che seguì lasciò Matt senza parole, sempre più convinto che l’amico fosse improvvisamente uscito di senno. Quando il racconto terminò, era talmente basito da non riuscire a emettere un suono.  
Gli unici rumori che spezzarono il silenzio della grotta per diversi minuti a seguire, furono i versetti inarticolati dei gemelli.  
« Shiro. No. » fu tutto quello che riuscì a esprimere Matt quando recuperò l’uso della parola.  
« Non te lo sto chiedendo, ti sto solo informando. » rispose quello in tono neutro.  
Era chiaro che la decisione era già stata presa e non avrebbe cambiato idea. Sarebbe stato grato per un eventuale loro aiuto ma un rifiuto non lo avrebbe fermato.  
Matt lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
« Ci appenderanno per le pinne agli scogli e lasceranno i nostri corpi a seccare al sole finché i gabbiani non ci avranno completamente divorati. » commentò con rassegnazione.  
« Non lo faranno perché nessuno saprà nulla. Diremo che Shiro ha trovato questi cuccioli durante una ronda vicino alla baia degli squali. » intervenne Pidge. « Ha cercato segni dei loro genitori ma ha dedotto che dovevano essere stati attaccati e che non erano sopravvissuti. Abbandonare dei piccoli è un abominio, quindi ha deciso di prenderli con sé. Questa sarà la versione ufficiale, per qualunque altra domanda inventeremo particolari sul momento. Basterà non nominare mai, per nessun motivo, il rito e gli alteani. Quei pazzi… »  
Matt avrebbe voluto obiettare che era un piano folle, troppo semplice per poter davvero funzionare, ma lo sguardo riconoscente che Shiro lanciò alla giovane sirena zittì ogni protesta: Pidge aveva ragione, quei cuccioli erano figli del suo amico, pensare di abbandonarli era folle.  
« E va bene, va bene, sono dei vostri. » capitolò. « Siete matti ma vi aiuterò. »

  


***

 

Shiro sapeva che quello che si apprestava a fare non sarebbe stato una passeggiata, ma crescere due cuccioli si rivelò più complicato del previsto.  
Fortunatamente nessuno nella Tribù degli Scogli mise in dubbio la sua parola sulla loro provenienza e molti di loro si offrirono di dargli una mano con consigli e dritte su come farli mangiare o dormire. Alcune giovani sirene si offrirono anche di prendersi cura di loro al suo posto, adottarli addirittura, ma dopo che Shiro mise in chiaro che quei piccoli erano una sua responsabilità e che desiderava tenerli con sé, nessuno osò più dire nulla. Gli venne addirittura concessa una licenza per agevolare quel nuovo ruolo di genitore.  
I mesi passarono e i tritonicini crebbero in salute, diventando l’orgoglio del loro padre. Le sfumature sulle loro pinne si fecero più scure, richiamando maggiormente il nero di quelle di Shiro, ma nessuno sembrò farci caso. Dal momento che non mostravano segni di ascendenza alteana, non erano nemmeno state fatte allusioni al rito. Filava tutto fin troppo liscio.  
Il primo, vero, grande spavento da padre, Shiro lo provò nel modo più banale.  
Aveva portato Keith a Lance a spasso, in compagnia di Matt, Pidge e del loro pesciolino da compagnia Rover, e si erano fermati in un campo di anemoni a fare merenda.  
Terminato il pasto, Keith era rimasto aggrappato alla sua coda, come faceva spesso, giocherellando con le sue pinne, mentre Lance aveva nuotato avanti come poteva, attirato dagli anemoni colorati. Non c’erano pericoli nelle vicinanze né nulla che potesse ferire i cuccioli, quindi Shiro si era rilassato, assecondando le chiacchiere di Matt.  
« Scusa se te lo dico. » aveva iniziato l’amico in tono casuale. « Ma a volte ho l'impressione che tu faccia delle distinzioni. »  
Shiro lo scrutò, dubbioso.  
« Con i ciccioli, intendo. » proseguì, utilizzando il soprannome che era ormai diventato di uso comune tra loro. « Dall’esterno sembra quasi che tu sia attaccato più a Coda-Blu che a Coda-Rossa. Magari non te ne rendi conto ma, ad esempio, quando si tratta di dar loro da mangiare, prendi sempre prima Coda-Blu. Se si tratta di cullarli, è più facile trovare Coda-Rossa in braccio a Pidge che a te. Non è un'accusa, credimi, è solo una cosa che ho notato. »  
« Keith è qui, ora. » obiettò Shiro, ma non riuscì a negare del tutto quelle parole. « Li amo entrambi allo stesso modo, te lo posso assicurare. Non mi stancherei mai di guardare Keith dormire, è solo che Lance… »  
Solo mentre dava voce a quel pensiero realizzò quanto fosse vero.  
« Lance mi ricorda così tanto Allura! La pelle scura, quegli occhi azzurri… le assomiglia così tanto da far male. Forse è per questo che può sembrare che lo prediliga. Keith è uguale a me… »  
« Già, Keith è uguale a te. Dovresti amarlo il doppio solo per questo. Coda-Rossa stravede per il suo papà. »  
« Credimi, anch’io stravedo per lui. Stravedo per entrambi. Sono un dono e non mi sognerei mai di fare qualcosa che potrebbe ferire uno dei due. »  
Stava per approfondire il discorso, quando vide Pidge nuotare concitatamente verso di loro, con espressione ansiosa.  
Matt si alzò e le andò incontro, preoccupato.  
« Ragazzi, Lance è qui? Non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte! Stavamo giocando tra gli anemoni con Rover, si nascondeva e fingevo di cercarlo, ma ora è scomparso! » esclamò la sirenetta, agitando la coda disperata.  
Shiro la raggiunse in un balzo.  
« Hai perso Lance?! » l’aggredì.  
« Mi dispiace! Un attimo prima era davanti a me e un attimo dopo è scomparso. L’ho cercato ma non riesco a trovarlo! »  
« Ok, manteniamo la calma. » intervenne Matt. « Non ci sono zone pericolose qui vicino, probabilmente si è solo allontanato seguendo un pesce o qualcosa del genere. In così poco tempo non può essere finito chissà dove. »  
Il campo di anemoni era abbastanza vasto, con poche protuberanze rocciose al suo interno e nessuna valle o strapiombo. Avevano scelto appositamente quella zona per via del fondo sabbioso e della lontananza dai principali territori di caccia, quindi le probabilità che Lance si fosse fatto del male in così poco tempo erano piuttosto scarse.  
Quel ragionamento aiutò Shiro a recuperare almeno una parvenza di calma.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto in quel momento di non aver badato a Keith mentre scattava in avanti e rimproverandosi della propria disattenzione: aveva appena affermato di non fare distinzioni eppure non si era preoccupato di non fargli male.  
Fortunatamente Keith era semplicemente ruzzolato sulla sabbia poco più in là, completamente illeso, e allungava le manine verso Rover che gli nuotava attorno. Ignaro di quanto accaduto al fratello, rideva e articolava suoni che, con ancora un po’ d’impegno, sarebbero diventati parole. Sotto gli occhi stupiti dei tre amici, a un tratto afferrò la pinna del povero pesciolino verde e se la infilò in bocca.  
« No, Keith! » esclamò immediatamente Shiro, salvando in extremis Rover dai denti non ancora spuntati del tritoncino.  
Il pesce nuotò via, rifugiandosi dietro la coda di Pidge e Shiro prese in braccio il figlio, calmandolo prima che si mettesse a piangere.  
« Dobbiamo trovare subito Lance. » disse. « Dividiamoci e controlliamo tutto il campo di anemoni. »  
Gli altri due non commentarono, limitandosi a eseguire all’istante.  
Se fosse successo qualcosa al suo piccolo, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Aveva giurato a Coran, e quindi ad Allura, di prendersi cura di loro e non sarebbe venuto meno a quell’impegno per niente al mondo.  
In quei mesi si era reso conto di cosa significasse davvero essere padre, di quanto impegno e quanta dedizione fossero necessari, ma anche quanto amore e quante gioie fossero in grado di regalare due esserini così piccoli. Poteva dire, senza timore di esagerare, che fossero diventati la sua vita e quasi non ricordava più come fossero le sue giornate prima del loro arrivo.  
Lance, esuberante, curioso e chiassoso, sempre pronto a esplorare l’ambiente che lo circondava e a reclamare le attenzioni altrui, e Keith, più silenzioso e timido, costantemente attaccato alla sua pinna eppure con una luce negli occhi che già mostrava gli albori di un carattere indomabile: avrebbero dovuto essere il frutto sconosciuto di una notte fuggevole, invece erano diventati il più inaspettato e prezioso dei doni.  
« Shiro! »  
La voce di Pidge lo distrasse da quei pensieri e, con il cuore in gola, nuotò verso la sirena seguito da Matt.  
« L’hai trovato?! » chiese, angosciato.  
Senza dire una parola, Pidge indicò un anfratto sotto un ciuffo di anemoni, attorno al quale Rover stava nuotando.  
Al riparo dei petali colorati, il tritoncino si era raggomitolato su sé stesso, succhiando la pinna della coda fino ad addormentarsi.  
Matt tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rilassando le spalle.  
« Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo, Coda-Blu! »  
Shiro non riuscì ad articolare una parola per il sollievo finché Keith, tra le sue braccia, non si sporse verso il fratellino agitando la coda.  
« ‘Ens! » esclamò.  
« Sì, amore mio, è Lance. Ci ha fatto prendere un bello spavento, eh? Adesso torniamo a casa tutti insieme. Niente più fughe per oggi. »  
Shiro prese in braccio anche l’altro cucciolo e, per tutto il resto della giornata, non ci fu modo di convincerlo a lasciarli.

  


***

 

Accadde poco dopo l’incidente del campo di anemoni.  
La notizia serpeggiò dal mare aperto a tutte le baie costiere, come una corrente che tocca progressivamente ogni luogo sulla sua strada, ma fu Matt a comunicargliela direttamente.  
Il tritone piombò nella sua grotta una mattina senza nessun preavviso: era una faccenda troppo grossa per essere affidata, anche solo in parte, al telegrafo delle bolle.  
« Shiro! Hai sentito?! È tremendo!!! »  
Shiro, che stava cercando di far addormentare i gemelli per il pisolino di metà mattina, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
Lance, tra le sue braccia, si svegliò bruscamente e iniziò a piangere.  
Keih, sul giaciglio, gli fece eco un istante dopo.  
« Complimenti… » fu il commento sarcastico che non riuscì a trattenere.  
« Ok, mi dispiace, ma è importante e ti riguarda da vicino! » protestò Matt.  
Quando riuscirono a calmare i tritoncini, Lance in braccio a Shiro e Keith cullato da Matt, finalmente quest’ultimo poté spiegarsi.  
Erano giunte notizie allarmanti dai mari del sud, dove stazionava ora il popolo di Altea. Si diceva che re Alfor fosse morto ma che non fosse stata la principessa Allura a salire al trono. Sembrava che fosse stata scoperta a cospirare contro le tradizioni e il suo stesso popolo, si parlava di tradimento ed esilio. A prendere il posto del vecchio sovrano era stato un giovane nobile di nome Lotor, molto vicino in linea di sangue alla famiglia reale.  
« Hanno cacciato Allura?! » esclamò Shiro, sconvolto. « È la sua gente! Non possono farlo! »  
« Invece a quanto pare l’hanno fatto. La sete di potere non ha limiti. » commentò Matt mestamente. « Quello dell’esilio è l’espediente migliore per non sporcarsi le mani. Sappiamo tutti benissimo quante siano le possibilità di sopravvivenza di una sirena sola, abbandonata dal branco in mare aperto. »  
« Praticamente nessuna… »  
Shiro si coprì la bocca con una mano, mentre una gelida consapevolezza si faceva strada dentro di lui: Allura sarebbe morta. La madre dei suoi figli, l’unica che aveva davvero pensato di mettere fine a quella crudele tradizione, sarebbe morta per via di quelle idee e per l'ottusità e la sete di potere altrui. Non poteva accettarlo.  
« Vado a cercarla! » decise d’istinto.  
Matt scosse la testa, tristemente.  
« Non puoi farlo. È un’alteana, è contro le nostre leggi interferire con le decisioni di quel popolo. »  
« È una creatura del mare! Come me, come te! Come loro! »  
Shiro indicò i cuccioli che riposavano tra le loro braccia, con una nota di disperazione nella voce.  
Aveva amato Allura quella notte, l’aveva amata per quello che era, non per quello che rappresentava, e tutto quello che aveva sognato nei mesi a venire era stato di poterla riabbracciare. Il solo pensiero di perderla per sempre lo faceva impazzire.  
« Andrò a cercarla, fino in mare aperto se necessario. La salverò. Non permetterò che i miei figli perdano la loro madre per una stupida questione politica! »  
« Shiro, è una follia, sii ragionevole. Che ne sarà dei cuccioli? È un viaggio pericoloso. » obiettò Matt, sempre più preoccupato.  
« Verranno con me, li proteggerò da ogni pericolo e restituirò loro una madre. Poi, se lei lo vorrà, l’aiuterò a riprendere il trono. »  
Matt scosse di nuovo la testa.  
« Sei matto. Sei completamente matto. Vi appenderanno tutti per le pinne. »  
« Non te lo sto chiedendo, Matt. »  
Quelle parole fecero sorridere l’amico, suo malgrado.  
« Ed è per questo che verrò con te. Hai bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per trovare la principessa e badare a queste due pesti. »  
Quella era l’ultima delle soluzioni che si aspettava: Matt lo aveva già aiutato tantissimo quindi non si sarebbe mai sognato di chiedergli d’imbarcarsi anche in quell’avventura, ma non poteva negare che la sua offerta gli scaldava il cuore.  
Sarebbe stato rischioso, lo sarebbe stato per tutti e, se fossero tornati, non avrebbero avuto vita facile. Ma Shiro sentiva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare, per Allura, per i cuccioli e per sé stesso.  
Strinse Lance a sé e baciò Keith sulla fronte.  
« Allora prepariamoci, ci aspetta una lunga nuotata! »

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki - [Fairy Circles](https://www.facebook.com/FairyYuki/)


End file.
